Many different types of lighting arrangements are known in the art and used for a variety of purposes. Typical applications include illumination of interior spaces, architectural lighting and automotive lighting.
A common type of lighting arrangements is tube lighting systems having light-emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) inside a straight tubular housing. Various mechanisms for maintaining the PCB in position inside the tubular housing are used. An example of such a mechanism is two opposing slots, provided on the inside of the tubular housing, into which the PCB is inserted. The slots are usually designed to provide a small clearance space for facilitating the insertion of the PCB. This mechanism is typically found in tube lighting systems having a one-piece tubular housing. In some tube lighting systems, fasteners attached to the PCB, such as nails, screws and tape, are used for keeping it in place. This mechanism is typically found in tube lighting systems the tubular housing of which is formed by an upper part attached to a lower part.
As even a small displacement of the PCB, and thus the LEDs, may impact the light distribution of the lighting arrangement negatively, it is desirable that the PCB be maintained firmly in position. It is possible to improve existing lighting arrangements with respect to how the PCB is prevented from being displaced so that the performance of the lighting arrangement is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,186 discloses a tubular lighting device with an array of LEDs on a PCB. The PCB is mounted in a housing and positioned by a spring clip. Said device is further provided with a tube for emitting the light, which tube is connected to the housing.